Time of Cosmos
by Hiasobi
Summary: Serenity has shed her disguise of Relena Peacraft, but Fate has decided that Relena is needed and has turned back time. What is going to happen now? What does Fate have up her sleeve? *Discontinued*
1. Mask

Time of Cosmos  
By: Himiko  
  
Relena Peacecraft stared out to the ocean and the setting sun. You could see some of the moon and a few stars. She was alone at the ocean's end. A single tear flowed down her cheek.   
" Heero..."  
The war had been over for two years; she had brought it upon herself to make peace a reality. But she had had enough of pretending, lying, trying to be some one she wasn't.   
Heero...she had fallen for him the moment she set eyes on him, but he hated her. She chuckled. No, he didn't hate her; he hated Relena Peacecraft, her pretend alias for this lifetime. She had chased him shamelessly, stalking him and screeched his name to the point where many had to cover their ears. But that was her pretend personality.  
Relena Peacecraft promoted total pacifism...but she herself was a soldier. And will be for eternity. Total pacifism could never exist, and she knew that.  
" I'm tired of pretending." She said to the sunset. " I want people to know the real me. I am not Relena Peacecraft and never was. I can stand on my own." She sighed, " It is my fate to stand on my own. Against Beryl, against Wiseman, against Galaxia."  
She took off the wig that covered her hair and the contacts that she had no need for. The ending tip of her hair fell down to the ground. Her silver-blonde hair was fastened up in two heart shaped odangos on top of her head with streamers coming out of it. Her colored contacts were removed to show sparkling crystal blue eyes, so full of life and laughter. But if you looked closer you could see a hardness in them and pain and grief. So much that it should have been impossible for one person, at ANY age should have.   
But this girl, women, was more then she seemed. Much more. She was reborn into this lifetime when she couldn't take the loneliness of the world with only her the last survivor. So she had made a wish upon the ginshuzou. It gave her rebirth, but she had all her memories intact.  
{Mercury...Venus...Mars...Jupiter...Saturn...Neptune...Uranus...Pluto...why did you all have to die for me??? Even my prince died.} She sighed. {But..I've moved on. Endymion was meant for the Princess of the moon, not for the Princess of Light. I understand now Setsuna-chan. I am Sailor Cosmos, the legendary senshi and this is my destiny. To stand alone and make my own destiny, no one can plan it out for me. Unlike how they did for Serenity.}   
The beauty stripped off all her clothes. When she took off her shirt you could she that she bounded her breast to make them look flat. She took off the bounding as well and then, stark naked, jumped into the ocean's waters. She rid herself of the mask, of Relena Peacecraft. The water was extremely cold, colder than ice water. To any other it would have been freezing cold, so cold that you would have died in less then 5 minutes. But the beauty didn't seem to know this or feel the cold. She swam and the ocean's waves embraced her. It called out to her. As did the air, skies, stars, sun and moon.   
{No more hiding...no more lies...show then who you really are. Stop pretending and paining yourself. We are still here Princess; we shall be forever guarding you. We are your senshi...your friends...death cannot stop us...be happy for us now.}  
The beauty walked out to the sand in the moonlight. Stars twinkling in the background. The symbol of cosmos shone brightly on her forehead. A eight pointed star that encircled a upturned crescent moon in the middle. Each point was a different color; blue, red, green, yellow, turquoise, sandy yellow, dark green and finally a purple so dark it seemed almost black.   
A silver dress appeared on her. She looked down at it. It was her dress as Neo-Queen Serenity...only a but changed. The gold circles on her top of her chest were now sliver hearts and a long silver bow was at the back. Where there was suppose to be the fake wings, there was nothing. She closed her eyes and then winds of an angel appeared from her shoulder blades.   
She didn't have a crown, she did not wish for one either. Her kingdom was the  
Universe itself. Everything that had been, in being now and ever will be was hers, and hers to command. Her eyes opened to crystal blue gems, glistening with deep resolve.  
{Yes, it is time for the people of the Earth and colonies to meet the one that holds the universe in her hands.}  
She started to walk to the Peacecraft mansion and went in, all wa squiet. Everyone was alseep, no one knew about the resolve that had been made tonight. Or the actions atht would be taken tomorrow.  
{I am who I am. Princess of the Light, eternal Soilder of the Universe. My name, Serenity (Moon) Cosmos.}  
  
Author's Note: I know I know....I haven't even fiished 'Past, Future, Present' yet!! Why am I starting a new fic??? Well...It just got stuck in my a head and I just HAD to write it!!! But all I have is the Prologue...don't expect this story to come out for a LONG time.  



	2. Darkness and Light

Time of Cosmos  
By: Himiko   
  
Authors Note: I had a lot of request for this story, to just drop the other fic and continue on this one. *Sweatdrops at the angry Past, Future, Present readers* IF I didn't have time!!! So I guess I'm working on 2 fics now..3 if you count the one I'm writing with Chibi Vampire...anywayz. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!  
  
Chapter one - Darkness and Light  
  
Serenity sat in front of the vanity mirror, finishing putting back her hair into its hearts odangos. She wore her old school uniform of when she had been going to Juuban many a millennia ago. Except it where it had been blue, it was now silver. Her shoulder neck flap was silver, as was her bow in front of her chest and her skirt. She wore white socks and silver heel shoes that went with it. She had grown taller since then and her uniform was larger and her skirt a bit longer then before. As 'Relena' she had used an illusion for everyone to think that she was about 2 inches shorter than she really was. Her silver-blue eyes stared back at her and she closed them as if in pain.  
{Why minna? Why did you have to leave me alone like this? I want to be with you, I don't want to be alone.} A silvery tears escape from the corner of her eye. {But I know I can't. I can't truly die; I'll always just be reborn. But that is a burden I bare for my powers. If I ever truly die the universe would collapse upon itself.}  
{Why? Why can't I die? They say that death is the ultimate release. Saturn, you are the Goddess of Death why can't you give this to me? You've taken a vow to protect, but in order for you to protect the universe you had made sure that I couldn't die and join the others. Why? Why can't you release me from THIS hell? The one you guard and rule seems not the only one.} With a strangled sob she cried into her hands. Her sobs were quiet and unearthly.   
The wails when she had when she was Usagi were long gone, almost forgotten. If anyone ever heard her cry they would run into her-no Relena's room in an instant and not leave until they know what was wrong. To be able to wail, scream, and shout would have been bliss. She let her mind drift and her telepath link along with it. She searched for others with her gift in the void, but like always, nothing. The scouts had a special telepath link to each other, since they had died; she had found no voice or presence in her fruitless search. Her mind went to the times of her life as Sailormoon and the others and thought of the freedom.   
She did not have to be lady like and did not have to be a proper lady. She had been so care free and energetic, but once she was reborn to the life of 'Relena' she had to stop acting like herself and more of a doll they wanted. And she had given it to them, until now. {Today I will show them who I truly am and I'm not some puppet for peace and such a weak defenseless person that I have to depend on the pilots to keep me safe.}  
She was just about to give up again when she felt something, darkness. No, not evil, just darkness like there is light. She went out to it with her mind, it felt strangely familiar. No, not strange, but she wouldn't let herself believe it. If it were false it would only cause her heart to break more.   
:: Saturn...?:: she sent out the message softly, hopefully.  
:: Princess?? Oh! I've finally found you!!::  
:: Saturn?? It's really you?!?!::  
::Of course!!::  
:: How..?::  
:: Princess...I've always been reborn with you. And I always will.::  
:: How?? How can it be?::  
:: Darkness cannot exist without light, Princess. As light cannot exist without darkness. But darkness does not have to be evil.::  
::I see Hotura. You are to my light as I am to your darkness.::  
::Hai.:: then there was a giggling of a mind in the void.  
::What's so funny firefly?::  
:: I dare say Serenity, that you have a mighty good acting ability!! When I saw on TV this 'Relena' person that everyone was talking about and knew that it was you!!! I laughed so much that my sides hurt!! You acted like this pacifist person who actually believed it could come true!! I wish it was really psosibel though, but as the solders as we are. we know it is not possible.::  
:: I know, but to keep up my disguise I had to.::  
:: I know, I just got off the plane and am in Sanq Kingdom right now. I'll come to the Peacecraft mansion now. See you in a while so we could really talk ok?::  
:: I'll be waiting Saturn.::  
:: You've always been waiting, but Serenity, this wait won't be a millennium years like last time. I'm here, I'm real and I'm going to take you away form the 'Peacecraft' life you despise so much.::   
::You know me well Hotura-chan.::  
::Remember? We are sisters in every sense but blood. Remember that.::  
::I know and I will. Please come quick, I want to leave.::  
She got no reply as she felt Hotura close off the her end, but she could still feel her presence in that void, and now it was no long a blank void. But once again, like it had been long ago with the scouts, a haven for her and Hotura.  
She opened her eyes to stare at the mirror again. Her eye sparkled with such joy that had not been there for a very long time. There was a pounding at the door and the door was pushed open.   
"What is the meaning of this Relena!? Turning the control of the Sanq Kingdom over to me?? How? Why??" a angry Millardo said as he rushed into the room. The he blinked and his rage was forgotten as he stared at her. " Where is your wig and contacts Relena?!?!"  
Millardo knew about her appearance, because sometimes when she knew there was no one else, not even servants at the mansion. She would take off her disguise go to Millardo and tell him that she need time to be herself and leave for a day or two without giving him time to say anything. He had been stunned stupid at her real appearance at the first time he saw it, but it answered the question he always had wondered. His sister had been born with the most beautiful hair of silver and gold, but when he saw her again, it was changed. He had found out about her wig and contacts, but that was all he knew. She never told him or ANYONE about her past and real position, now she was determined to take it up again. And that meant no more letting people think she was this 'Relena' person that never existed.  
" Hello Millardo. Call me Serenity."  
  
  
= = = = =End of Chapter One... = = = =   
  
Himiko: *sweatdrops at angry readers*  
Readers: You call that a chapter!?!? It was too SHORT!!! And that was a cliffhanger!!!!  
Himiko: So what are you saying? You want me to post more up as chapter one?  
Readers: YES!!!!  
Himiko: *sweatdrop* Ok I guess..  
= = = = Continuing of Chapter one...= = =  
  
" Relena? What is going on? And why aren't your wig and contacts on?" Milliardo asked almost afraid.  
" Milliardo Peacecraft, I never was Relena, Relena was someone I pretended to be to hide the true me and to please others."  
" So...who are you?" Milliardo felt foolish, he was asking who his own sister was!!  
" Serenity Moon Cosmos. Serena for short."  
" Don't you mean Serena Moon Cosmos Peacecraft?" Milliardo ask fear laced into his voice.  
" I'm not your sister, yet you are my brother." She said.  
" How is this possible?" he inquired confused.   
" I am as much as a sister to you as I was to Shingo." She replied as she got up from the seat in front of the vanity mirror. " Now, I'm expecting a guest to show up in a quick while. I'll be downstairs of you need me."  
Serena walked out of 'Relena's room down the hall. {I need to redecorate that room very soon if I am to ever call it mine.} But then she remembered she'd be leaving soon with Hotura and just ditched the room thing. Milliardo was watching her back as she walked, frozen. Then he remembered that the gundam pilots were in the living right down the stairs and hurriedly walked after Serena.  
The pilots turned to that staircase as they heard footsteps coming down. They all blinked as a goddess walked down. She was so beautiful it was unearthly and she had such grace it seemed she was floating instead of walking. Millardo was rushing behind the goddess and passed her to stand in front of the pilots first.   
" Hello," A musical voice said, " it's nice to see all of you here. Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Duo."  
The guys was confused on how this angel knew them, they looked toward Millardo. Millardo cleared his throat and said in a clear voice.  
" This is Relena, boys. Now Duo, don't look at me like I've gone nuts." Millardo said dryly at the young man, " I remember she told you once that what you saw wasn't who she really was?"  
The guys nodded dumbly. She had told them that once after she got so mad at Duo saying she was a obsessed stalker and nutcase. They looked back at Relena and she looked at them with a small smile tugging on her lips.  
" Hi."  
" Hi." Wufei, Duo and Quatre responded.  
" Relena." Said Heero flatly, all the fascination and curiosity gone.   
Duo and the others cringed as her eyes looked at Heero, they waited for the Heero wail. Which did not come.   
" No." She said almost passively, " Serenity."  
Duo looked at her weirdly, " Are you sure she's your sister Millardo?"  
Millardo scowled at him, " YES I'm sure!"  
" I never was Relena Peacecraft," Serenity said and the guys turned their attention back to her, " and never will be."  
" Wha??" Duo said.  
" Miss...Serenity, how is it possible then?" Quatre asked confusedly.  
" I was never her and never will be because Relena Peacecraft never existed."  
" What?" Heero said quickly. " Explain."  
" She was just someone I made up and pretended to be to hide myself from...things."  
" Hide yourself? Why?" Wufei demanded.  
" It was necessary."  
" And now it isn't?" inquired Trowa.  
" I decided it isn't."  
" If you hide yourself before who are you now?" Duo wanted to know.  
" Serenity Moon Cosmos, Serena for short." She replied.  
" Don't you mean 'Serenity Moon Cosmos Peacecraft?'" Quatre said.  
Millardo tensed as he heard this and waited for the answer.  
No. I am who I am, and who I am is Serenity Moon Cosmos."  
" But I thought you're Millardo's sister!!" Duo bursted out.  
" I am his sister as I was Shingo."  
" Who's Shingo?" Heero was quick to interrogate.  
" My brother."   
" But you don't have any other relatives but Mask Boy here!" Duo jerked his thumb to Millardo who glared at him.  
" I don't believe that it is your place to say if I have a family or not." Serenity said coolly, " Oh, Millardo?"  
" Yes Re...Serenity?"  
" I'll be leaving soon, take care of Sanq Kingdom."  
" Leaving?" Wufei said suspiciously, " Where to?"  
" To take care of business."  
" And that would be what?" Wufei snorted.  
" To reclaim my throne." She said passively as her eyes glazed over.   
" Throne? What throne?? The only kingdom you have is the Sanq Kingdom!" Duo said wildly.  
" There are many things abou me that you are unaware of."  
:: Hotura where are you?::  
:: I'm past the gate I'll be there in about 2 min.... Uhh...Serenity-hime..?::   
Hotura ended with a timid voice, Serenity was suspicious and it should on her face. The guys looked at her as she seemed to be looking elsewhere and her eyebrows bushed together. They wondered what she was thinking of.  
:: What Hotura?::  
:: umm..at the gate...the security guys..uhh...umm...I uhh I..::  
:: Out with it firefly!::  
:: They wouldn't let me pass so I had to knock them out.:: Hotura sent the telepath message in a rush.   
Serenity's expression changed to one of extreme amusement. The guys looked at her weirdly. Her eyes were twinkling with laughter.   
:: Their shouts and attracted another servant and I sent you a message. She should be there right about now.::  
:: What did you say to her?::  
:: Wait for her to tell you, is anyone else there with you?:: Hotura asked mischiefiously.  
:: The pilots and Millardo.::  
:: Great!! More fun!! Uhh...Serenity....have you've been ignoring them for the past few minutes you've been talking to me?::  
:: Kuso!! OOPS!!!:: Serenity thought as she noticed the looks that that guys were giving her.  
:: See ya in a moment!:: Hotura thought and ended the conversation.  
She made her expression blank and stared back at the guys. The guys opened their mouths to speak but before they could a young servant girl rushed in. She looked at the pilots and then Millardo and then with a bit of confusion at Serenity.  
" Master Millardo??" the servant girl asked nervously.  
" Yes?"   
" There was a girl at the gate wanting to see the princess. But when the guards wouldn't let her in she knocked them unconscious and is walking up to the house now. She told to give her princess a message."  
" Her princess?" Trowa asked.  
" That is exactly what she said," the servant girl told them.  
" Never mind that, what is the message?" Quatre got back to the business at hand.  
" Death has arrived." The servant girl said fearfully.  
The guys were stunned for the moment while Serenity tried not to laugh.  
" Indeed Death has arrived and she's right here."   
The Gundam pilots quickly pulled out their guns and pointed it to the newcomer leaning at the doorway. She had chin length black hair and was wear a outfit like Serenity's, but where Serenity's was silver the newcomers was purple. Her purple eyes twinkled with humor as they gazed upon those in the room. Her eyes fell upon Serenity and gave her a wink.  
  
  
Author's Note: AHH!!! FINALLY DONE!! I first wasn't going to write more of this story until I finished Past, Future, Present. But I got so many reviews telling me to write more of this one. Besides I'm having a MAJOR writers block on writing the next chapter of Past, Future, Present. So I decided to write this instead...review please!! Ja ne until next time!! 


	3. Identities Revealed

Chapter 2 - Identities Revealed  
By: Himiko  
  
Author's note: Gomen for making you all wait so long!! I had a writers block...abnd I STILL have it -_- That is why this chapter is so short. Hmmm....maybe sugar will help...*goes off in search of sugar*  
  
Disclaimer: I AIN'T WRITING ONE!!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!  
  
" Who are you?" Wufei asked the black haired girl.   
  
" Like I said, I am Death." She replied, she looked at Serenity with warm and happy eyes. " I've found you at last."  
  
Heero and Millardo moved in front of Serenity to protect her, only to have her rush forward and push them out of the way. Serenity rushed to the newcomer and enveloped her in a crushing hug. The black haired girl laughed and hugged her back.  
  
" Oh sweet Serenity, you're really here!" Serenity had tears flowing down her cheeks as she gazed upon her senshi. " I missed you so much Hotaru. I thought I'd never see any of you again."  
  
" You won't ever be alone again, I promise you Serena. I'll always be by your side." Hotaru was not crying but her eyes were filled with tears of joy.   
  
" How do you know Relena?" Trowa asked, still pointing his gun at Hotaru. But it was hard since Serena was in front of her.   
  
But then the girls let go of each other once they heard his question. Hotaru stomped up to Trowa and stood a bit on her tiptoes to stand eye to eye to Trowa.  
  
" WHAT did you say?" she demanded.  
  
" I asked," Trowa replied not appearing in the least intimidated, " how do you know Relena."   
SLAP!!!  
  
Trowa's head was turned to the left and his cheek was red, Hotaru's hand was raised in mid-air.  
  
" Don't you EVER call her that. Understand me?!" she yelled at him.  
  
Quatre and the other guys were in shock staring at Trowa and Hotaru. Serena's eyes were hard as she stared upon the silencer.   
  
" Who are you girl? And what power have you to order us around?!" Wufei said annoyed.  
  
" Death is not my namesake for nothing." Hotaru said calmly.   
  
" Just like me." Duo boasted. " You don't mess with Death unless you're asking for it."  
  
" Yes." Hotaru agreed, then blinked. "What do you mean 'just like me'? I'm Death!"   
  
Duo blinked, " What the hell you mean?? Death's a guy!"  
  
" Girl!" Hotaru countered. " And don't talk like so of my domain!"   
" Guy!"  
" Girl!"   
" Guy!"  
" Girl!"  
" Guy!"  
" Girl!"  
" Guy!"  
" Girl!"  
" Guy!"  
" Girl!"  
" Guy!"  
" Girl!"  
" Guy!"  
" Girl!"  
  
And they went on with this as the onlookers sweat dropped, even Heero, but only a small one. Serena tried to contain her laughter as she looked on, she should've warned Hotura.  
  
" Look! Shinigami is a guy!!"   
  
" What do you mean Shinigami?! There is no GOD of Death!! For there to be a GOD of Death he has to be the husband of The GODDESS of Death!! The SHINIMEGAMI!! And seeing that I AM her and I SURE aren't MARRIED, Death is a GIRL!!!" Hotura screamed at him. (Himiko: Can anyone else hear weddings bells? ^_^)  
  
" What do you mean YOU'RE Death?! I'M Death!! I'm the Shinigami!!" Duo yelled, then blinked as what she said sunk it. " So does that mean you're single?" he asked with bright hopeful eyes.   
  
Everyone face faulted and fell over anime style while Hotura sweat-dropped.   
  
" Ummmm..." Hotura said uncertain as she hesitantly edged away from him. She felt she was fighting a losing battle as she kept looking into those big, bright, hopeful indigo colored eyes of his. " Y-Yes...?"  
She was deathly afraid (Himiko: -_-) of this boy who was staring at her with puppy dog eyes and had almost made it to   
Serenity when Duo grabbed her hand and with a happy smile started to drag her out the door.   
  
" Then let me be a gentleman and treat you to a meal! You must be hungry from you trip!" Duo exclaimed excitedly.  
  
" I'm fine! Really!" Hotura said as she tried free her hand. " And besides, I came here to see Serenity! I have to talk to her!"  
  
" Phooey! You're gonna be here for a while no?" he didn't even look back at Hotura who had a terrified and uncertain face, " Of course you are!" he answered himself, or for her. " You can see her later!"   
  
Hotura looked back and looked desperately at them for rescue before being dragged out the door by a smiling Duo. The others had major sweatdrops as they watch the two leave.   
  
" Ok..." Millardo said sweat-dropping.   
  
They heard quick footsteps and Dorothy Catalina ran into the room wearing the same uniform as Serenity and Hotura, only her was yellow.   
  
" Is it true?!?! Serenity's here?!?!" Dorothy asked in a rush, but before anyone could answer she saw Serenity with her own pair of eyes. Her suddenly vision got bleary and tears slowly, one by one, slid down her cheek.   
  
" Oh Serena!!" cried Dorothy as she flung herself at Serenity, " I thought I'd never see you again cousin!"  
The guys were confused as to how Dorothy was Serena's cousin, at the same time a dawning light appeared in Serena's eyes.   
  
" Minako?" Serena whispered so soft so only the crying girl in her arms could hear.  
  
" We watched over you always, all those years you were alone and thought we could never be with each-other again. But then when you wished onto the Ginzuishou to live again, four of us got triggered and we were reborn. I've been searching ever since! Oh god! You're here! Your real!" Dorothy clutched onto Serenity and cried.   
  
" Shhh...it's alright now...I'm here...everything's going to be right again." Serena murmured as she struck Dorothy's hair. She didn't even blink as the long pale blond hair fell to the ground as a wig and long golden, shimmering tresses were revealed.   
  
Dorothy sniffed and moved back. Serena's senses picked up two presences creeping around. Serena looked at Minako and lifted an eyebrow in question. Then her right eye twitched as her lips formed an amused smile.   
  
" What??" Minako asked raising one of her eyebrows as well and that set Serena off in a giggle fit.   
  
" Your eyebrows!!" Serena said throw her giggles. " They don't fit you no more!"  
  
Minako scowled at her as she fingered them. She then jerked them off to reveal golden eyebrows to match her hair and she winced. "Damn fakes. Hurts every time." She muttered.   
  
Minako blinked then started to walk out to the bathroom, "Just a moment...gotta wash off all the make up."   
They soon heard the tap turned on and water running.   
  
The guys turned to Serena for answers, but they got none. Serena stood there passive of their stares as she looked at the bathroom door. Quatre opened his mouth to ask when Minako come out with a happy face and a giddy jump to her steps. Quatre's words died on his lips as he stared at the once-known-to-him war crazy Dorothy to the now happy and giddy Minako.   
  
" The others should be here any minute now!"  
  
" The others? You now where they are?" Serena asked  
  
" Yeah. We found each other a long time ago. But we couldn't find you. I STILL can't believe you're here!" Minako said jumping up and down. " Now I have a partner in crime!"  
  
The guys were alarmed but Serena just laughed. { she hasn't changed one bit.} Serena thought happily, then her thoughts took a down turn { But I have. Can I ever go back to that carefree and innocent girl that I once was?}   
  
Her eyes got foggy as she slipped back into memories of a time long ago. Of the bright times they had had during the 20th century in Tokyo. She did not jump back in startlement like the others when two figures dressed in close-fitting clothes jumped off from the ceiling and landed in front of them. One in pure blue and one in pure red.   
  
A smile formed on her lips as their auras felt so familiar. Minako recovered from her shock and walked up to stand next to Serena  
  
" Rei. Ami." Serena said softly as her eyes focused once again and fell on the raven haired girl.   
  
" Serenity!!" The two girls yelled out and launched into her arms.   
  
Both had tears streaming down their cheeks as they looked upon her face. Rei touched and traced her features to make sure she was really there an not another one of her visions.  
  
The guys watched them suspiciously and slowly walked up. Except two. Trowa stood stock rigid as he gazed at the on in blue and Wufei who was in the same shape as Trowa. He stood there shocked to the core as he gazed wide-eyed at the women in red tracing Serenity's face.   
  
" Meiran..."  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ I'm evil leaving you at a cliffie like this aren't I? Well blame my Oneechan (Usachan) and Kaasan (Chibi Tenshi)!! Cause I learned it from them!! OH!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! *hops around shouting 'review'* *stops* REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE!! *giggles* I'm really evil, I know. Hmm....wonder what shocked Trowa so about the girl in blue. *Grins evilly* You'll have to read and find out next time!! 


	4. 3 a -Back From the Past

Time of Cosmos  Chapter 3 a - Back from the Past 

" Who are you?!" Millardo asked rather harshly. The girls jumped back away from Serena and started to reach for their guns, but then taking a second look at Millardo and decided he was no threat, just an extremely confused man. They were just about to reply when quick footsteps were heard pounding through the halls. They all faced the door waiting, and soon a black blur passed through it and was soon behind Serenity. 

" HEELLPP!!!" 

They blinked and turned to see who is was clutching at Serenity's skirt. Hotura poked her head out once behind it to take a quick look on who was around and hid behind Serenity again. 

Serenity looked down and raised her eyebrow at her. Hotura looked up with wide eyes. 

" Help…ONEGAI!!" Hotura clutched at Serenity's skirt tighter in her hands. 

" What-" Rei was cut off when a loud scream was heard. 

" HOOTTUUURAAA!!!! I'M GONNA KILLL YOUUU!!!!!!!" 

Duo than ran in…with daisies and lilies in his hair…which was in loops. His hair was done up in the cone hairstyle like Chibiusa's but where she left streamers his streamers had been pulled in and made two loops at the side of his head. Since his hair was brown the white lilies and daises contrasted a lot. In his hair purple ribbons were braided in, giving him a pretzel kind of look. Also to add to this the black priest out fit he wore and his red face did not match, making him a monstrosity. 

They stared in horror at Duo while Hotura tried to hold back giggles. She couldn't and she collapsed on the floor laughing. Soon Serenity, Rei, Minako and Ami joined her. Quatre hid his chuckles and smile with his hand while Millardo was openingly doing so. Wufei smirked while the corners of Heero's and Trowa's mouth twitched. 

" IT'S NOT FUNNNY!!!" Duo shouted at them embarrassed and angry, he directed his eyes to Hotura, and blinked at the crowd of newcomers. " Who are they?" Duo pointed at the laughing girls. 

" Oh! These are my friends!" Hotura said once getting up. " Minako, Rei and Ami!" 

" How on Earth did he end up like this Hotura??" Minako giggled. 

" Well he said we were going to get something to eat and I told him that I wasn't hungry. He asked what I wanted to do and I said I wanted to see a flower field. We found one and I told him to close his eyes because I wanted to do something with his hair." Hotura said this looking totally innocent. " He agreed." 

" Not to this!!" Duo yelled pointing at the monstrosity upon his head, " You said you would make it nice!!" 

" I said unique." Hotura said pointing a finger at him. 

" Well…it's definitely… unique…" Ami giggled from behind her hand. 

" Almost as unique as us ne?" Minako giggled. 

" Yeah, well dying and coming back is definitely unique Minako." Rei said with some light sarcasm. 

That stopped everything as silence took hold of all the guys. Rei then noticed what she said and became nervous at the silent pilots. 

" I've been wondering…how is it you're alive Meiran." Wufei drawled out. " You died when the colony was destroyed, I know it. I buried you." Wufei ended in a flat tone. 

Rei smiled lightly, knowingly, " I know." 

" Then how is it you're here?!?!" Wufei yelled not being able to restrain himself as he glared at her. 

" It's a amazing how real an illusion can be." Rei said softly, then she continued, " I watched you, you know. Watched you bury the illusion that you thought was me. Watched you spend a day and night digging, watched you suffer in sorrow." Rei's voice barely a whisper, regret tinged her every word. " I watched from the shadows wanting to run out and tell you that I was alive, that I was still there." Rei looked up into his eyes " But I knew I couldn't, I was on a mission and the mission didn't and couldn't include you as a part of it." 

Ami looked Rei with soft eyes, then she turned her gaze to Wufei who was staring back at Rei with hard unfeeling eyes. 

" Do not blame her," Ami said to Wufei, whom switched his hard orbs to her. " the mission was not given to us by scientists or anyone else except us, ourselves and the fates. 

You do not know how many times we wanted to come back to you." Ami said. Wufei felt that the 'you' did not include him alone. Sure enough, Ami was looking toward a certain green-eyed pilot. She gave him a soft smile. 

Rei looked at him with intense purple eyes that burned with an unknown emotion. " I, WE," Rei gestured to all the girls. " never wanted you to have to experience the pain and loneliness that we did. But we had little choice, demo…we made sure you were not in danger of feeling what we did." 

Ami tucked a lock of blond hair back behind her ear and looked to the ground. " Or re-experience what you didn't have to." She whispered. 

" What do you mean Ami?" Hotura asked in confusion. 

" Midii." Trowa said looking at her with hard eyes. 

Ami looked away and Serenity looked at her with unreadable eyes. 

End of chap!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Himiko: *looks innocent* It's all I have done! TRUST me!! You DO trust me don't you? *Wide eyes*   
Chibi Vampire: *flat tone* No. *looks at Himiko* *shudders* That look doesn't sit you!   
Himiko: *glares* that's probably because I'm evil!!   
Chibi vampire: MUCH better!   
Himiko: *sweatdrop* ANYWAYz…if I get 10 reviews I'll put up next part….*grins* if your lucky if might be tomorrow! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. 3 b- Here to Stay?

Time of Cosmos  Chapter 3 B - Here to Stay? 

Serenity closed her eyes and a soft smile came to her lips. 

:: You love him a lot ne?:: Serenity whispered to Ami with her link. 

:: To eternity and beyond, but she doesn't remember, let it be.:: 

:: You loved her even…back then?:: Serenity was gently pushing the subject. 

:: Yes, even back then. She was my life, my light. I can never love another. But she has let go of her memories, she can't remember anymore. She is at peace, let her be.:: 

:: She might not remember but she can still feel! Her soul is still searching for yours, don't pass the chance by! She loved you! She STILL loves you! And he loves you _now_!:: (Himiko: I know that I started out with 'him' and is using 'her' and 'she' It's NOT a typo! You'll find out next chapter!) 

The other girls could feel that Serenity and Ami were talking mind to mind but didn't intrude because they could feel this was a private conversation. 

:: That's not true! She viewed me as nothing more then a friend!!:: Ami's eyes welled up with tears. :: Nothing I did before worked and there's nothing I can do now!! There's nothing I can do…:: A tear slipped down her cheek. 

:: Don't let your sorrow cover up your love for her and her love for you.:: 

Serenity could feel a sad smile on Ami's lips. 

:: Don't try to encourage me and make me think that's its more Serenity. It won't work. What we have is eternal friendship. It's all I'll ever have.:: 

:: Maybe it is and maybe it's not.:: 

" The past is gone." Serenity said out-loud and gaze at everyone with intense flashing eyes. " The present is here and the future is always coming. Don't let your past control your future, they are two separate things. Do not mistake one for the other." 

There was silence for a moment as everyone absorbed what she said. 

" I think it's time we left." Hotura whispered. 

The others nodded and turned to go. Ami searched Trowa's green depths with her ocean orbs and gave him a faint smile before turning her back to him. Trowa trembled as he gazed upon her back. { NO! She's leaving again. I can't let her!} 

Rei walked up to Wufei and gazed softly into his hard eyes of black. She gave him a faint smile, she put her hands on his shoulders and stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. " I promise never to forget you." She whispered into his ear ever so quietly. Wufei started to tremble as she got back on her feet and started to move away. 

Wufei saw Trowa tackle Ami to the ground out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed Rei's wrist and spun her around and clutched her close to him. He looked down at her wide orbs with fiery eyes. 

" You're not going anyway until you explain EVERYTHING!" he growled at her. {And even then, you're not going anywhere without me, Not even death! Not this time, I won't permit it!} 

Trowa had tackled Ami and now he was saddling her waist and held her hands by her wrist above her head. He looked down at her with determined eyes. " You're not leaving me again. I won't let you." He said in a strong and fierce voice. 

Minako and Hotura were surprised and were currently concentrating on how to help their friends and did not notice Quatre and Duo sneaking up behind them. Minako jerked as arms encircled her around her middle, including her arms. She was pushed back against a hard muscular chest. She twisted her neck to see that Quatre restraining her. 

Hotura was taken by surprise as her hands were now stuck to her back. She turned her neck to see Duo holding her captive. 

Serenity had been evading Heero and Millardo's attempts to catch her so far, but as she turned to look at her senshi she froze for a spilt second from seeing them all being held captive. But in that spilt second Heero managed to grab her hands and pulled her toward his chest. Heero quickly dropped his arms to encircle her waist to prevent her escape. 

" Let GO!" Rei shouted as she struggled against Wufei's grip. 

" Only if you promise not to escape." Wufei growled back at her. 

" Please let us go! We can't stay here." Minako almost pleaded. 

" Why not? Tell me the reason." Quatre said polite but strong. Minako squirmed and he strengthened his hold, pushing her closer to him. 

" Duo! Stop it! Let me go!" Hotura screamed. 

Duo did nothing but tighten his grip. 

Trowa and Ami were silent. Each held captive by the other's eyes. 

Amazingly, Serenity did not struggle; instead she closed her eyes and buried her face into Heero's shirt. Heero looked down at her and tightened his hold on her as she trembled. { I know I have to leave, but it feels so warm here, in his arms. Safe and warm. I have not felt like this since the Silver Millennium when Okaasan use to hold me when I was a child. I don't ever want to leave.} 

Wufei had expected Rei to fight back at his comment but instead her eyes became teary and she threw her arms around his neck and sob. { Oh Kami-sama. I don't want to leave him again. I love him too much!} 

Ami looked away first and Trowa got off of her and helped her stand up. She wouldn't look into his eyes and looked at the floor. 

" Because we have to protect Serenity." Minako said whisperingly. 

" Serenity's here. Stay for a while." Quatre reasoned to her. 

Minako looked at Hotura who was next to her. 

" I guess it won't hurt to stay for a small while…" Hotura said hesitantly. 

" WOHOO!!" Duo shouted as he jumped up and down releasing Hotura. Hotura giggled as Duo's rings of hair bounced up and down. Then Duo himself felt that something didn't feel right. He raised his hands to touch his braid, but what he touch WASN'T his braid it was… 

" HOTURRAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Hotura quickly ran up the stairs and out of sight. Duo wasn't about to let her go and with a growl ran after her. 

The shouts had attracted the others attention and they watched Duo chase after a giggling Hotura. The girls smiled and the guys tried not to. 

Minako sighed and turned to the others, her smile faltering. 

" Uh…Me and Hotura decided we'd stay here for a while…" Minako trailed off at the looks the girls were giving her and the almost happiness in Heero, Trowa and Wufei's eyes. 

Ami gave a small smile and after nodding her approval, turned to go. That was until Trowa grabbed her wrist. Hard. She looked up at him and searched his eyes. Then as if something had hurt her in there, she quickly looked away. 

" I guess it won't really hurt to stay a little while…" she trailed off. 

Serenity and Rei were the only ones that hadn't agreed. Seeing this Heero and Wufei tightened their grips on them, making them aware that they were not about to let them go until they agreed. They looked at each and gave an inward sigh. 

" I guess it won't hurt." mutter Rei. Serenity gave her a smile and shook her head. She looked up to see Heero staring down at her and he tightened his grip even more. She smiled up at him with big twinkling silvery eyes. 

" What made you think I'd leave?" She asked with big innocent eyes and innocent voice. 

Heero and the guys almost looked stupefied as Rei, Minako and Ami snickered. (Himiko: *snicker*) 

" Com'on girls! We can redecorate Relena's room!" Serenity cried happily as she bounded up the stairs. The girls laughed then ran after Serenity. The guys were left in their own trial of confusion. The guys blinked several times, looked at each, then shook their heads furiously. The thought {I don't wanna know!} echoed through their heads.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Himiko: *ponders* Should I leave the ficcie here? I don't know if I want to write more of this...   
Mary Kate: NO!!   
Himiko: Ne Oneesan! I don't wanna write no more on this ficcie!! I almost always get writer's block everytime I worlk on it!   
Mary Kate: Well…TO-O BAD!!!   
Himiko *grumbles* *sigh* Anywayz...Review if you want next part...I think this time I'll go for 20 reviews...20+ reviews or no more!!


	6. 3 c- We're Back To Being Strangers

Time Of Cosmos  Himiko: Anno...I KNOW I'm spelling Horatu's name worng....but this is how I like to spell it...and besides...It sound better! ^_^, well at least to me. 

Disclaimer: ..........you can't make me! = P! 

Time of Cosmos   
Chapter 3 c-We're Back to Being Strangers 

It was later at night when Duo came into the room fixing his braid and looking for payback for Hotura. When he looked around he almost let his jaw drop. Relena's use-to-be-pink room was now covered in shades of red, yellow, blue, purple and silver. Everything had been moved around and new furniture and desks were in place of the old ones. Where Relena's pink room use to send out perky, cheerful and happy vibes to the point of annoying, it now radiated an aura of beauty, calmness and an underlying sense of danger. 

" Duo? Did you want something?" the voice that called out to him matched the feeling he felt from the room. Beautiful, calm, and an underlying danger, telling the listener to be careful of what they reply back. He turned to see all the girls on the big bed now in silver coverings, all staring at him. 

" Hehe…" he laughed nervously. " …I was looking for Hotura?" 

Hotura blinked, then guessed why he was looking for her and hid behind Ami. " Mu!! HELP ME!! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!!" 

Rei lifted an eyebrow " Well you see that we can't let you take her." 

Duo glared at Hotura and turned to leave but a calm cool voice paused him for a moment. 

" Duo?" Ami asked, " Do you know, by chance what room is Trowa's…?" 

Duo raised his eyebrow but did not turn, " 3 rooms down across the hall." He replied in an uninterested voice before continuing on his way and thinking to himself, {It's probably just past problems that needs to be resolved.}. 

The girls looked at Ami questioningly but did not pry into her business while Serenity looked at her with eyes that asked her one question. _What are you planning to do?_

Ami raised her eyes to meet hers. _Something that I have to do. _ Serenity searched her eyes and after a while, tentively nodded in agreement. 

The girls watched as Ami slowly slid off the bed and walked out the door. The girls turned to Serenity for answers but were only greeted by the sight of her staring at the door even after Ami was out of sight. {Gombatte Ami.} 

Ami walked down the hall, bare feet paddling softly on the carpeted floor. Her soft blue one-piece nightgown reached her ankles and drifted as she walked. She reached the 3rd door on the right and knocked. No sounds, so Ami knocked again. When no one answered the door she reached for the knob and slowly turned it. The door swung open easily to reveal a dark room. Ami felt the inside wall for the light switch and turned on the lights. 

The room was a simple one; it didn't have a lot of stuff in it. There was a bed at the far side, a closet next to the wall and a table and a chair by the window. There wasn't any photos or personal belongings she could see. Something shimmering on the pillow caught her eye and she went over to see what it was. A gold cross. 

The gold cross she had given him when they were young and she had betrayed them. She picked it up carefully like it was glass and ran her fingers over it. 

The noise of the door slamming shut startled her and she dropped it back onto the bed. She twirled around quickly and placed a hand over her heart to calm the furious beat. 

Trowa stood fascinated as Midii spun around in startlement. For a split second she appeared as a goddess in blue. With her hair a short stylish blue cut and her eyes a deep-fogged blue. But he blinked and the image was gone as quick as it came: now he saw Midii in blonde shoulder length hair with stormy blue-gray eyes. {Like it suppose to be…right?} He shook himself mentally and gathered his scattered thoughts. 

" What are you doing here?" he asked in a neutral voice. 

Ami bit her lip, " Just looking for you." 

" Doshite?" 

" To explain." 

Trowa blinked, then nodded slowly. " Alright. Can you tell me what you meant by 're-experience what you didn't have to' Midii?" 

She shook her head, but as she did that Trowa once again caught glimpsed the goddess in blue. She looked up at him with soft foggy eyes, which in the next second melted into stormy gray. He blinked then rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. {What is wrong with me?} 

" Ami." 

" Nani?" 

" My name is Ami." She repeated softly. 

Trowa narrowed his eyes in suspicion, " What are you girls trying to pull? Taking on new identities? Why?" 

Ami shook her head and looked into his eyes. Again her saw the foggy blue hue in hers, haunting and comforting all at once they were. But then they were gone as stormy gray orbs stared into his emerald ones. 

" We're not trying to pull anything and we are not taking on new identities but merely, showing the world our soul." She searched his eyes, but even though she was looking into HIS eyes he felt she was seeing something-someone else. " Your soul knows, but your soul does not remember, so you cannot. Maybe it's for the best…" she finished in a whisper. 

He stared down at her as she avoided his gaze once again. He waited for her to continue but she did not. She brushed past him, sending sparks of electricity followed by a calm cool wave through out their bodies. She trembled a bit but did not pause and walked over to the door and went out of the room. 

As he watched her leave, it was not Midii Une's back he saw but a young teenage girl in some kind of sailor-like suit. He only saw the back, but what he saw were the back of blue neck flaps, a white upper bodysuit that hugged the figure and a short blue skirt that could hardly be considered a skirt with a long blue bow attached to it in the middle, the ribbons went to her knees. Thing was he was not seeing Midii in the strange outfit but the blue goddess. She walked out the door and closed it after her. 

He stared after her, {What is happening?!} His soul was filled with happiness and yearning as he looked at where the goddess had been. It talked to him with feelings, as if to say: You've returned to me. Now stay with me! 

He somehow knew it was talking about Ami. 

Out side Ami leaned back on the door. She closed her eyes as she replayed over every moment in her mind. She sighed sadly, {Will there ever be a chance for us?} She straightened up and walked down the hall back to serenity's room, but as she touched the doorknob she turned back to star at Trowa's room door as she felt someone reach out to her. Her eyes widened at the familiar aura she felt touching her soul. Her eyes became teary as she smiled. 

{I'll make sure we'll have a chance this time, I promise you} Ami's eyes flashed.   
{Makoto.}   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Himiko: We-ll...this is all I have, I swear! Now..I might not have more of my ficcies done for a awhile, I have so much homework nowadays. *sigh* SO close to the end of school. Anywayz, KRYS-CHAN!! You you're reading this TELL ME!! Send me an e-mail at himiko@smcrossover.com and Usa-chan! REPLY!!!


	7. Leave Taking

Time Of Cosmos

I'd like to dedicate this to my Oneechans D-chan, Usachan and my imouto Krys-chan! Also my okaasan Chibi Tenshi. hm...oh! And also Mk-chan and Poka-chan!! Have a good read! 

Time Of Cosmos   
Chapter 4 - Leave Taking   
By: Himiko 

Serenity looked at all the girls gathered on her bed, sitting, waiting for her announcement she had gathered them here for. She took a deep breath and started. 

" I'm leaving." 

The girls blinked, Hotura spoke up. 

" What for?" 

" To get away from here." 

Rei slowly nodded and got up. " I'll go with you." She said and started to walk past Serenity to the door. The other girls nodded to each other. 

Serenity looked off to the side, not meeting any of their eyes. " No Rei. I'm going alone." 

Rei paused in mid-step and whirled around. " What?! Why?!" 

" If you're going anywhere Serenity we're coming with you! At least one of us has to be here to protect you." Ami told her. 

" NO!" Serenity shouted and the girls were taken back, why was she angry? " No one will come with me! I'm going alone!" her voice softened. " I'll be alright," a whisper " I'm gonna have to be." Serenity looked to the floor. 

" Serenity what's going on?" Minako asked worried at the distant sounding Serenity. Rei walked slowly back to the bed never taking her eyes of Serenity." Is there a problem? You can always tell us you know! We'll always be here for you." 

The others vioced in their agreements. 

" Do me one favor?" Serenity asked ignoring what Minako had just said. 

" What?" Hotura inquired. 

She squared her shoulders and stiffened her spine. She stared straight past them to the wall behind. " Forget me." 

" WHAT?!" the girls shouted in alarm. 

" Forget me." Serenity repeated. 

" What? Why? Serenity, what's the matter?" Ami asked in extreme worry. 

" Nothings the matter. All I ask is for you to forget me." Serenity was strong in her decision. 

" We can't do that." Rei jumped up, " We can't just forget you Serenity! You're our friend, fellow scout, our princess by Queen Serenity! Why don't you tell us what this is all about?!" 

" I'm leaving." Serenity said again. 

"But why?" Hotura asked quietly. 

" Because it is my destiny." She said looking off to the side. 

" Bullshit." Minako spat out and the others looked at her, Minako never used foul language, but Serenity didn't not move an inch and stood looking at the wall. " I know there is another reason. Serenity quit playing games! Just tell us what's the matter!" 

" I'm leaving." Minako opened her mouth but Serenity continued. " I'm leaving…for your sakes as well as mine." 

" For our sakes?" Ami asked confused. " What are you talking about Serenity? Our place is there beside you." 

Serenity snapped her head to look at them with fiery eyes. " No. How many times have you died saving me? How much have you suffered in my name? How much have you lost? How many opportunities have skipped by? How much more do you have to take?!" Serenity's voice rose at each word. " No! No more! I'm giving you back your freedom minna! Take it!" 

The girls were silent; they had never expected this confrontation. Her words had hit home. {Maybe now they'll listen.} She opened her mouth to say more. 

" We did it all for you Serenity and we'd do it all over again if we had to." Hotura said. 

The others nodded and Serenity choked on a sob. 

" But you don't!" she cried out. " You won't have to! You can all have back your freedom once I leave! That's why I'm leaving! For you to be happy!" 

" And you think we'd be happy with you gone?" Rei shot back at her. 

" No." Serenity's voice became flat and the girls reeled back. " But you can be. And will be. You don't need me anymore. You can stand on your own," She squared her shoulders once again, " and so can I. It's is after all, my destiny to stand alone." 

" Usagi…" Ami whispered. 

Her heart gave a small _pang!_ to the old name of the girl that she once was. She looked at them with bleary soft eyes. 

" Take care my senshi, if we are lucky, we will never again meet." With that stars seem to circle around her and her form started to fade as a single teardrop started to fall. 

" USAGI!" Rei screamed as she jumped forward to hold her. 

" IIE!" Ami shouted and ran over to her as well. 

" USAGI-CHAN!! COMEBACK!" Minako yelled. 

" Usagi-mama, Serenity-hime, Cosmos-sama…no!" Hotura buried her face in her hands and ran out of the room weeping. 

Rei and Ami were to late they reached her just as the last sparkles flew into the night air. 

Minako frantically searched with her mind and she could feel her already closing up the connection they had. {IIE!! SERENITY IIE!!} She couldn't take it; she bursted into tears and followed Hotura in running out of the room. 

Ami and Rei sank to their knees in horror and defeated. Ami stared in frozen shock at where Serenity should have been and Rei whispered words of denial. 

" Iie…Usagi…iie" Rei choked on a sob and ran out of the room. 

Ami could take it, alone in the room where sorrow now seemed to stream from every wall. She ran out as well, leaving behind an empty, sad and lonely place.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serenity watched them as her form solidified on the balcony two floors higher and three rooms to the right, giving her the perfect view of her room from inside her window. It was no wonder this was Heero's room. She turned and opened the balcony doors to step into Heero's room. She walked to the middle and looked around. 

There was a bed on the right, cupboard on the left and a desk and chair at the far corner. There were no personal belongings or anything of significance. Serenity suspected that Heero had everything needed in a duffle bag somewhere, where he can just grab it a go any minute he chose. 

The door opened and locking it behind, Heero entered his room. He turned and almost jumped in shock in seeing here there, in his room, next to his bed. But his static face showed none of his surprise and he just leaned back on the wall with crossed arms and waited for an answer. 

Serenity looked over his form and bit her lip. She walked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes. She tilted her head and smiled when he didn't move, just continuing to stare at her. 

" You know I loved you since I first saw you right?" he blinked, " well I did. Me; not Relena Dorlain or Relena Peacecraft but me, Serenity Moon Cosmos. But you didn't know that, didn't have to know that and don't really need to care about that anymore." 

He blinked again and she took a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and stood on tiptoes. She closed the space between them and kissed him. 

He blinked then his eyes widened in shock. She clenched her eyes shut tight and continued to kiss him as tears flowed down her cheeks. {Push me away, hold me close, do something Heero! Please, I need to know how you feel before I leave. Do you really hate me that much?} 

Heero's arms slowly left their crossed arms position and encircled her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder then before. He held her tightly against him as if to make sure she couldn't, wouldn't escape and then started to respond to the kiss. 

He ravished her. He kissed her with passion and parted her lips with his tongue. He wouldn't slow down and she was soon out of breath. His hands moved up and down her back and she arched when he trailed his kisses down her neck and suckled her neck pulse. Her hands buried themselves in his hair and she after a while gently pushed him away. 

She stood at an arms length away and breathing labored. He blinked once, twice, three times before his dazed eyes refocused. And then he stared at her, after a few seconds of silence he opened his mouth. 

" I-I didn't mean to-I don't know what-don't take it in the wrong way-I" Heero was flustered, it was the first time she ever seen him like this. 

" Shh…." She said as she placed a finger on his lips to silence him. " It's alright. There's no need to worry, I just needed to know how you felt before I left." She hugged him; " you don't have to worry about me from today on." 

She walked past him and he heard her open the door. He blinked the whirled around. 

" What?" He was too late; she was already gone. The door was swinging lightly back and forth, but there was no sign of her, not even when he checked the long lonely halls.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hotura ran down the halls weeping, never looking as to where she was going. She turned a left here and right there another left here, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Serenity had left. She was gone. Serenity, Usagi, Cosmos, what ever you chose to call her, Hotura chose to call her, 'her Light'. It didn't matter though, she was still gone. 

She finally collapsed somewhere. Where? She didn't know, and didn't care. She was gone; Serenity was gone. Usagi was gone. Cosmos was gone. Her Light was GONE! She sobbed. 

She felt arms encircle and she looked up wanting to see Serenity, but instead it was Duo. 

" Shh…" Duo said as he started to rock her. " Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright." 

{No it won't.} Hotura thought bitterly, but she was to choke up to argue and instead settled for crying on his shoulder. 

Duo stayed there rocking her and whispering comfort words until he realized she was asleep. He gently picked her up and she snuggled closer to him in his arms. He looked down at her tear stained face. {She looks like a fallen angel.} 

He brought her to his bed and tucked her in. He tried to leave but found out that she held his hand and wouldn't let go. He smiled and pulled up a chair. He sat there all night looking at her and holding her hand. Content that she trusted him enough to sleep in his presence.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Minako ran through the maze of the house blindly. She didn't notice that she had knocked down a vase and had tripped over a bump in the rug or that she had bumped into a concerned Quatre who was now following her through the halls. 

She pushed open a door a she saw she was at a garden, which one she didn't know. She ran over to the bench and collapsed crying, heaving. She jumped up in fright when a hand descended on her shoulder. She blinked and saw the bleary figure of Quatre. She made to quickly wipe away her tears and gave him a small smile. 

" Quatre! What are you doing here?" she would have succeeded in a happy voice if her voice had not wavered at the end. 

Quatre looked at her with concerned eyes and saw that she was trying to hold the tears back. He grabbed her and held her close. 

" It's alright. Cry, cry all you need. I'm here for you." He said in a soothing voice. 

Minako couldn't hold it back any even if she wanted to and bursted into tears. She clutched at him and cried in heartbreaking sobs. 

Quatre was quite surprised that she allowed him to see she was crying, he was quite surprised already that she could cry. This was Dorothy Catalina and Dorothy did NOT cry. {But this isn't Dorothy} his mind corrected. {This is Minako. The girl I love.} 

He blinked. The girl I love? Where did that come from? But he did not have time to ponder this, Mina need him right now and so he devoted himself to Mina.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rei ran through the halls knocking over anyone in her way, unlike Hotura and Minako she knew where she was going. She reached a certain door and without knocking pushed it open and ran in. The large force used to push the door open rebounded it close when it hit the wall and bounce back. Rei paid it no mind but threw herself at the person on the bed and kissed him. 

Wufei had been reading and was very startled when his door slam opened them slammed shut. The book was knocked out of his hand when Rei threw herself at him and his glasses tipped off when she kissed him. His eyes widened at the abrupt kiss and looked down at Rei who was now just crying into his shirt. 

He put his glasses down and encircled her shoulders with his arms. He tried to get Rei to tell him what was making her cry but was only meet with sobs. 

" Onna tell me what is the problem already." Wufei said starting to get annoyed. 

" Shut up Wufei, just shut up and hold me." Wufei was taken back at the response and looked down at Rei who was now quiet and burying her face into his shirt. 

" Please hold me? Just for tonight?" she asked quietly, venerable. 

He stared down at the top of her head for a while before he closed the light and layback on his bed. He pulled Rei close and draped the blanket over both of them. He kissed the top of her head affectionately. 

" Tonight and any night." He whispered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ami ran to seek comfort from the only person she knew to. She ran to find Trowa. Like Rei when she found his room she did not knock instead she busted opened the door and slammed it shut. She threw herself at Trowa who was sitting in the chair. 

When Trowa heard his door slam open and shut he turned his chair from toward the laptop on which he had been working on a report of his last mission for Une to the doorway. He was quite surprised when Midii threw herself at him and held onto him like he was her last chance at salvation. 

He was in a daze but snapped out of it when he heard her sobs and ramblings. 

" I know you're not exactly Makoto anymore," {Makoto? What?} " but even though you're not her I still love you." He froze, {She loves me?} " You are her and not her at the same time. Makoto gave up her powers and memories and even gender" Ami gave a small giggle through her sobs, "to be able to start fresh, to give us a chance to be able to be together. But you don't even remember me." Her voice broke and she cried. " How am I suppose to get through this. Two of the most important people to me are gone. One might even hate me." She stopped talking and just cried on him. 

He held her as she cried her heart out. {Hate? Do I really hate her? No, but I should, she betrayed me.} he looked down at her heaving shoulders. {But she did it only because she had to. They held her family against her.} Trowa was starting to get a migraine. 

He blinked and decided not to dwell on past affairs for tonight. Tonight, Midii or Ami as she had called herself, needed him. 

{Put aside the differences for one night and just hold her. She needs you and you need her too} a voice in his head said. 

And he listened. He carried the blonde girl to his bed and put her down. He tucked them both in and held her throughout the night. Even when she had fallen asleep, he laid wide-awake holding her, cherishing every moment until he became so exhausted and gave into sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

{They'll never look for me here.} Serenity thought to herself as she gazed at the house in from of her. 

Where was here? Her lips curved in a bittersweet smile. Japan, Tokyo Japan. More specifically, Juuban. And she was standing in front of a house that was right where hers had been before…before Cosmos…she forced her mind away from there. A young woman with long blue hair and a man with short brown hair wearing glasses came out. Both wore smiles and the man also dragged out a brown hair boy. 

" Hi!" the woman said happily. " You must be the exchange student from the colonies who'll be staying with us!" 

" It's nice to meet you miss." The man said politely. 

" I don't like you. Can you go back?" The little by asked rudely and the man hit him on the head. " Paaa!!!" 

" Don't be so rude to the guest!" he scolded the boy. 

They heard a giggle come from the blonde hair, sapphire-eyed student. The woman blushed in embarrassment and the man gave a crooked smile. The boy stared at her like he had seen her before. 

" Do I know you?" he asked suddenly. 

" Shingo!" the man scolded. 

" It's quite alright she reassured them. And maybe we have." She said with a secret smile. 

" Oh dear!" the woman said startled at something. " We've been standing here for who knows how long and you don't even know our names! I'm Ikuko; this is my husband Ken and our son Shingo Tsukino. We'll be your family during your stay." 

" Yes," she whispered, " my family." 

" What's your name dear?" 

" My name? My name's Usagi Tsukino." She tilted her head to he side and let her bangs cover her teary eyes. They blinked but didn't say anything. Then they broke out in a heartwarming smile that made her feel like she was coming home. 

The Earth does not forget those who have walked on its soil, drank its water, ate its fruit. It remembers every single living animal and creature that has touched it and it remembered her. Around her the animals chirped and the trees swished. They sent out a single message.   
_Welcome Back._

{ Yes, welcome back.}   
  
***************************************** 

Himiko: Well here's the next chap. I had thought I'd quit this fic but then it just came to me when I was daydreaming. I'm working on getting the next chap of 'The Evil Fic that Usachan Made Me write.' And don't give me a smart look as if you know I'd get he next chap out for that thing because I like to write it. Well..I DON'T! Usachan's making me write teh next chap in exchange for another fic of hers.   
Hm....My graduation is coming up very soon adn I'm pretty sure I won't have much time to write..so should I just call it quits? 


	8. Rewind

Time Of Cosmos 

Himiko: Okay important Author's note here people! Okay, I know some of you are waiing for the next chapter of Past, Future, Present...but I dicded to stop writing for that for now. No, don't get me wrong! I'm not quiting the thing! I'm just putting it on hold for a while. I want ot finish Time of Cosmos AND THEN work on it! Its gonna be my model now! One fic at a time.   
Sorry for those taht were waiting for it..well maybe I'll write some for it too..I dunno..if inspiration hits...*shrugs* well you get the idea. For the next little while, Time Of Cosmos will be my first responability though. 

Time Of Cosmos 

Chapter 5 - Rewind

Usagi ran home from another exhausting (and also boring) day at school. She jumped left and right to avoid hitting into the pedestrians, some were smart enough to run out of her way themselves. Her black school bag was flying out behind and she was wearing the oh-so-familiar blue and white school fuku of Juuban Middle School. 

The classes were boring, it wasn't because they didn't interest her like before, now it was just that she knew everything there was to know, there was nothing new to learn. 

Her lips tugged to become a smile as she looked to and fro as she ran. Soon it turned into a full fledge grin and she had to stifle her laughter at that and at her surroundings. The place was sooo familiar! It hadn't changed at all except that now instead of the old model machines more high-tech ones replaced them, other then that, everything was the same, right down to the street names. 

Ah there! She watched as the sign got closer and clearer each second as she ran towards it. She was grinning like a lunatic but she didn't care, she looked up at the sign: The Crown. 

She walked in through the automatic doors and chirped a " Hi Motoki-san!" to the familiar blonde at the counter. 

She sat down on a stool and directed her smile at him as he smiled back. She had been here for a month now and she was happy as can be, she was finally living her dream as a normal person with normal friends and normal problems. 

" Hey Usagi-san." He replied, " How was school today?" 

" As usual, I got a 75 on my math test!" she said and pulled out the sheet of paper, hey so what if she didn't feel like being stupid again? " Mrs. Haruna was happy that I was able to keep up, since I came from a different school and she didn't know what I had already learned and didn't learn yet." 

" That's great to hear, what will it be today?" he asked wiping his hands on his apron. 

" Hmm…I think I just take the-" her reply was cut off as her eyes stared straight and blank at the TV screen above his head. 

" Usagi-san?" he asked concerned but not receive and answer her turned to see what was so interesting. All he saw was today's news. 

" And today Mr. Dorian, The Vice Foreign Minister comes to Earth from the Colonies with his daughter Relena." And there was a picture of all the reporters surrounding a man with short blonde hair and his daughter to his side, who also had blonde hair but long with two side braids. 

" Motoki?" he heard Usagi say, her voice was really faint and he turned concerned. 

" Nani Usagi-san?" 

" What year is this?" 

" Nani?" he asked confused, " It's the year A. C. 195, doshite?" 

" Nani??" Usagi almost shouted, " It was 198 just yesterday! The Wars against OZ and Marimaia was over!" 

" Usagi? Are you alright?" he asked worried, what was she talking about? " Do you feel sick? What wars?" 

" N-nothing Motoki-san, I um…I got to go, bye!" she shouted and grabbed her school before flying out of the arcade and out of view. 

" Sometimes I worry about that girl." He muttered. 

Usagi ran out of the doors and across two blocks before turning in at a deserted alleyway. 

What was going on? The wars were over and peace had been achieved! Mr. Dorian was dead and she was-had been- Relena Peacecraft! There was no Relena Dorian! And she was here, who was that girl on the TV earlier?! She had looked just like her with the wig and contacts…except this girl weren't her and her eye color and hair were real, what was going on?! 

She tried to calm herself down and told herself to take deep breaths until she got herself under control. When her panic attack was over she closed her eyes and searched the world with hr magic. Her aura flared up with an intense silvery white around her that lit up the whole darkened alley. She thanked to God that it was daytime and there were less chances of someone noticing. 

She let the wind carry her magic and it seeped into everything as it passed. Soon knowledge bombarded her mind and she retracted it. Her aura died down slowly and the shadows returned to the alleyway. Her breathing was labored from her efforts and she felt drained a little but it was worth it. 

She ran through the newly acquired knowledge and felt her face pale. She cursed in French, English, German, any language known to man and some unknown as well as some long forgotten ones. Had any of the scouts had been there, they would had scolded her on her language after getting over the shock. She cursed so much that Haruka would have paled and Setsuna would have been impressed at her knowledge of languages. 

When she was done, she leaned back on the brick wall and sighed. There go her normal days again. Damn, even when she wasn't under Fate's control she was under its influence. She smirked at wondering what Fate would do to her when she found out that Usagi was going to screw with her plans. 

She sighed again as she walked out of the alley, after making sure no one was around, she ran home at top speed. 

Dammit, Fate just had to undo all her hard worked for peace by turning back time, but…she sighed. Since she hadn't wanted to be Relena Peacecraft and be there to keep the peace someone had too. Meaning that Selenity Cosmos had never been born as Relena Peacecraft Dorian, heck she wasn't born at all. Instead Relena was truly born as her own person. 

Usagi winced thinking that now someone's true personality was the bitchy insane one she had pretended to be. Urg, and she had to meet the girl. She sighed and made her way to tell the Tsukinos her sudden change of plans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" What do you mean you're leaving?!" Ikuko shouted with teary eyes as she informed them early next morning of her leave, " You just got here for a month and I've only got to have a daughter for that short of a time!" 

" Why the sudden leave?" Kenji asked and tried to comfort his sobbing wife in his arms. 

" Does this mean I can get your room?" Shingo chirped up but you could see in his eyes that he didn't really want her to leave either. 

{I'm sorry.} She apologized mentally as she fingered the luggage bag straps over her shoulder. 

" Some thing important came up and I have to leave, an emergency." She explained, " I'll come back once every thing is settled, I promise." 

" You promise?" Ikuko sniffed. 

She flashed them a grin, " Of course! I would miss everyone too much if I didn't! And all the beautiful nature too!" 

The three laughed and watched as she spun around in circles in the front yard. They understood; there was no true nature on the colonies, no wind, sea, sky, just a big dome with man made buildings. 

" Ooops! I got to go now or I'll miss my shuttle. Bye! I'll be back after!" she said hugging each and all three of them, then running at top speed to the port about half an hour jog from there. 

She was already on the shuttle before she remembered the scouts and that they might not know what was going on. She sent a quick message to them telepathically and took care that she closed their link right after so that they couldn't trace her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Minako slowly opened her eyes and sighed in content in her big and fluffy bed. She giggled at how fun it had been yesterday at the circus with Quatre. She had been so happy and almost gotten a stomachache, though not from the clown acts. She had found it so funny that during Trowa's act with Catherine Ami had almost scared herself sick. It had been so funny to see that every time Catherine threw a blade, Ami would either wince or cover her eyes in horror. She sighed and got off the feather bed and changed to eat breakfast. She was just about to finish applying her make-up when Usagi's voice from their link knocked her off her foot and she ended up on her butt to the floor. 

:: Minna! Listen to me quickly! Fate has turned back time to when first Operation Meteor started! Be prepared, I have no clue of how the pilots will think of you now!:: 

The link between them was closed before Minako could track her down, :: USAGI!:: she cried out, but no answer came and she silent made her way down to the dining room. 

" Ohayo Quatre." Minako drawled out slowly when she saw him at the breakfast table and waited for his reaction. {Does he even know me now?} 

" Minako-chan!" he said, " Ohayo, how did you sleep cousin?" 

" Great!" {COUSIN?! Oh great, now I can't date him no more.} " What are we doing today?" 

" Um…" Quatre shared a nervous glance with Rashid, " Me and Rashid has some business to take care of today, why don't you go shopping with Iria?" 

" Sure…" she said and forced a smile, " I'll see ya later then!" 

" But Minako! You didn't eat yet!" Quatre yelled after the skipping blonde, who was to busy think of ways to help him without him finding out, to hear him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rei was just cooking breakfast for her sleeping husband in their apartment when Selenity's message hit her. 

:: Minna! Listen to me quickly! Fate has turned back time to when first Operation Meteor started! Be prepared, I have no clue of how the pilots will think of you now!:: 

The loud scream in her head was so unexpected that she let go of her dishes, and jumped in fright as the china set of rice bowls in her hands broke as they fell onto the floor. 

:: Usagi? USAGI? USAGI!! SELENITY!!:: 

No reply, the connection was cut. Rei swore under her breath in Chinese and went down to pick up the broken dishware. 

" Onna! What are you doing?" a harsh voice broke her in-between her curses. 

" Good morning hu-"she started but then Usagi's message burned a warning into her head, " Good morning Wufei." 

" What's so good about this morning? Our whole colony's destroyed and we're the only survivors." 

Rei thanked Kami-sama for Wufei's arrogant attitude right then. 

" Well we're still alive, that's something." She said and resumed picking up the broken pieces of china. 

He gave a grunt but didn't move from his pace at the doorway. He watched her pick up piece after piece of broken china then dumped them into the trash bin. When she finished sweeping the up the rice and put it in the trash, he asked, 

" So what are we going to eat now?" 

" Well the vegetables are on the counter I could always just make more rice-" 

" The vegetables would be cold by then" he said and Rei glared at him. 

" Well then what do you suggest O mighty warrior?" she said sarcastic. 

" Go get dressed, we'll eat out." 

Rei blinked and stared at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. A small smile grew and she tried her best to keep it small. 

" Alright." She said and jumped up. 

She wiped her hands on her apron, took it off and ran past him to the bedroom. She couldn't keep it in and a small giggle of happy laughter escaped before she reached the room. She looked back to see Wufei had not noticed, since he was till leaning on the doorway of the kitchen and staring out the window. 

She ran into her room and laughed merrily as she rummaged through her closet. 

Wufei felt his lips being tugged into smile, he was glad to hear her laugh again, she had not laughed ever since the Colony blew up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" hmm…this is quite unusual, two new students in one day." The teacher said and Usagi blinked. " Oh we just had a new male student earlier this morning, I think he was called Heero Yui." 

Usagi blinked wide-eyed but the teacher didn't notice as she led her into the classroom. 

" Class we have another new student." The teacher yelled out and everyone quieted. 

Usagi looked down at her horrid uniform and clutched the skirt in nervousness. {I had thought I was through with this thing,} she thought in disgust and sighed mentally. 

" Why don't you introduce yourself?" 

She looked up to see the whole class staring at her, including Heero. 

" Hello, My name is Usagi Tsukino, nice to meet you all." She said meekly. 

She was somewhat unnerved that Heero was staring at her unblinking and was seemingly drilling a hole through her with his gaze. He switched his eyes to the teacher for the moment with a threat in his eyes. 

" Ahh yes...why don't you sit next to Mr. Yuy, that's Ms. Dorian next to him. She can show you around as well as him." The teacher said her voice wavering somewhat at the end and Heero half raised his hand up to tell her that she was suppose to sit next to him. 

She silent made her way towards him trying to hide her shaking hands in the ruffles of her skits. She felt every male had his eyes set on her, but Heero's gaze the strongest. 

But once she sat down and looked up he had his eyes up front. She sighed, damn, how was she suppose to find out what role she played in his life now? 

********************************** 

Himiko: So how do you like it? I was watching Gundam Wing eps yesterday adn the idea hit me, if Usagi's not there as Relena, what would happen? So this lil tidbit came to mind. Alright now you read it, review it!   
*giggles* I wonder what happened to Ami and Hotaru? Oh! I need you to vote, should I have Rei as Meiran or just the only preson Wufei had been able to save from the explosion? and if you have suggestions for Hotaru's and Ami's situation, please tell me!   
alright, enough of my blabbling, REVIEW!!!


	9. Theads of Fate

**Chapter 6 - Threads Of Fate**

Up there in some high heaven, looking onto the world was Fate. She frowned in a displeased matter at how things were going for Cosmos. She couldn't affect Cosmos herself though, it was beyond her powers, but she couldn't affect something that would influence her. 

With that in mind she reached out and grabbed a particular thread from the billions surrounding her in suspended air. This one was a grain yellow, like all the others, but it was outlined in blue. She stared at it for a moment, before she pulled it tautly and watched with a guarded face as it broke. She watched as the thread next to it, outlined in bright forest green, was affected. The green outline broke away from the thread and she watched as it and the blue outline left in flashes of their color. 

She stared at the now loose plain yellow thread, and then it twitched and floated back to the place where it was just was in the air. The two loose ends of the one threaded stretched and wrapped around each other, glowing as it did so. When the glow receded, the thread was now one, whole, and new. She then watched as the once bright emerald thread flashed with an emerald outline before it was absorbed into the thread. The newly made over old thread flashed a mist gray outline before; it too was absorbed into the thread. 

She nodded in approvingly manner for the two lives born and turned to stare down to Earth. Then after a while staring she turned and picked another thread, this one outlined also by blue, but Prussian in its shade of color. Slowly, and carefully she shook it loose from its suspended place in the air. She gazed at it, trying to decide what she should do with this one. Slowly, ever so gently she unraveled the strings, and then, just as slowly and gently, threaded them back together, in different positions then before. 

Satisfied, she raised her palm up that held the thread and watched it glow Prussian blue for a moment, before it went back to its suspended place in the air. 

============================== 

Ami was jerked form her stumper by Usagi's warning. She looked around too see what was the computer room of a military base and her heartbeat froze. 

When Operation Meteor first started…which meant she had been on the mission of….!!! She turned about and ran out of the room looking back over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. 

On one. 

She turned a corner and ran into the next open door. She rolled on the floor and ducked behind a pole. She put her hand on her heart and willed her breathing to slow. 

When Operation Meteor first started…she looked around the room for a window, vent, whatever that could have been her passageway out. She looked on with dread at what she found. 

Nothing. 

No! Not again, not this place!! She looked around her frantically. She had been lucky the first time and had still been barely able to escape. There was no means of escape in the room. 

She took a deep breath and ran to the door and out of the room. To stop with dread at what she saw and took slow steps back into the room. 

She stared at the barrel of the gun pointed at her and at the soldiers blocking her way. She whirled around to run back, only to see soldiers run in from the other door. Her heartbeat finally slowed and her breathing returned to normal as she accept what was going to happen. 

She looked down to the ground with a serene face and dropped to her knees. The disc she held in her hand felt cold but her hand was numb to feeling it now. She felt tears prick at her eyes, happy tears. 

She thanked Kami-sama that she had been able to see Trowa one more even though she hadn't really seen him, the meeting had never taken place. A smile twisted her lips as she thanked him for the meeting and prayed to Makoto to tell her that she would be waiting for her on the other side. 

She did not even feel the bullet that killed her body, but freed her soul. 

The disc slipped from her limp fingers and her body slumped over, dead. Midii Ami Une was no more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Somewhere else a nameless soldier was in the process of getting out of his Gundam fell to his knees in pain, gasping and gaping. The pain hurt and felt so real, it was as if someone was pulling at his very soul. But it was there one moment and gone the next. Leaving him to debate if he had felt it at all and wishing that he'll never feel it again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hotaru was roused to a half dream, half awake state by Usagi's warning but jerked awake totally and completely as she felt one of her friends pass over to the other side. The feeling washed over her like the tide, followed by a bolt of electric energy made of the power of her birthright running through her, leaving all ten of her fingertips tingling. 

" No Ami-chan…" she whispered with huge unfocused eyes. 

She was snapped out of her stumper when she heard someone yell. 

" Hey! The girl Duo brought in finally woke up!" a man's voice yelled out to his comrades. " Hey Duo, glad to have you back!! Your girlfriend just woke up!!" 

This was followed by footsteps running down some flights of stairs. Hotaru wiped her eyes on her sleeve and for the first time took in that she was wearing a black shirt too large for her, as she couldn't see her hands. She looked around too see she was in some kind of a bedroom and heard loud machinery outside. 

" Hey! Your really up!" a chirpy voice said as the boy with a long braid slammed the door open ands he saw men working on mobile suits outside. 

" Umm…hey." she said shyly to him, even though she already knew him some but she wasn't sure if she did right now as Usagi's warning finally sunk into her brain. 

" How you feeling?" he asked her. 

She tried to smile, she really did, but instead tears pricked at her eyes and when she opened her mouth to speak, a choked sob came out instead. 

" Aww…don't feel so glum." Duo said and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. 

She gave up all notion of speaking and cried into his shirt. {Ami-chan, Ami-chan, Ami-chan.} the name whirled around in her head and was the only thought she had, she hadn't realized she was saying it and slurring it out loud. 

" Shh…its alright. She's gone to a better place now." She heard Duo say and looked up at him with childish eyes. 

" You really think so?" 

" Yeah sure!" he said upbeat and flicked a finger over her nose, " Now you need to stop crying and eat something, your thin as a stick!" 

" I thought that was good for girls?" she slurred out as she sniffled and watched him bring in a tray of food. 

She put the tray on the bed next to her a snorted. 

" Yeah sure, if you want to get killed." He said and handed her a bowl of soup, he gave a sigh and watched her try to drink it through sniffles and soft gasps. 

He saw her give annoyed glances at the large shirt she was wearing, the sleeves were too long and she couldn't use her hands really well. She finally handed him back his bowl and use the long sleeves to her watery eyes and mouth. She gave him a questioning look as she stared at his shirt and at the one she had on. 

" How did I get here?" she asked him. 

" I found you outside in the cold a few days ago in the rain. You were in bad health as well as shape. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last few days. I've been feeding you whatever you would keep down but that's been nothing much but water and a little broth." He explained, " The clothes you wore were scathed and thin, not to mention soaked from rain. So I changed you, not really!" he was quick to say at her wide eyes, " I got a doctor to check you out and she changed you, I just gave her the clothes! She was a woman so you don't have to worry!" 

They both gave an inward sigh of relief and Duo finished his tale. " You've been getting better and I'm glad to see you're finally awake." 

" Thank you." She said quietly and gave him a small smile. Duo liked that better than her sobs, much better. " Here, eat what you like." He said and pushed the tray closer to her. 

She bent forward to her hands to see what he had brought. The blanket that had been barely able to keep it's hold on her legs, slipped off form the bed and onto the floor. Revealing long slender smooth skinned legs. The shirt's first bottom was not done up and exposed some cleavage to his viewing. 

He jumped up suddenly and Hotaru stared up at him with curious eyes. He mentally cursed his hormones and tried not to gasp and gape. She stared up at him with a shirt that was too long for her at the sleeves, baggy at the waist, hung there by her small shoulders and barely reached past her mid-thigh. She had on no pants or short and a bottom was undone on the shirt top, added to the image was her large amethyst eyes and messed up hair, she looked like a curious water sprite that just had a tumble with someone. 

He cleared his throat in half nervousness as he reminded himself that she was NOT a water sprite and that she had NOT had a 'tumble with someone' as his thought put it, also that she would probably be bedridden for another day or so and should not go outside for more. 

" So what's your name? Mine's Duo. Duo Maxwell." He said in attempt to draw his thoughts away form where they were leading. 

" Hotaru." She said, " Hotaru Tomoe." 

" Are your parents still alive Hotaru?" he asked. 

She shook her head. 

" Do you have a place to stay? Or someone you could stay with?" 

She shook her head again. 

" That's it then, you can stay here." He proclaimed. 

She seemed hesitant to take him up on the offer and he caught her glancing from him to the other men working outside. 

" Ah don't worry. They'll love to have ya around, right?" he raised his voice at the ending. 

" We'll love anyone that could keep Duo and his tricks away from us, yeah!" a man shouted back and others laughed. 

Duo mocked pouted and Hotaru let out a giggle. Duo smiled at the delightful sound. 

" Ok." She said with her soft voice. 

The smile widened into a grin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Somewhere on Earth, in a apartment for two, Rei jerked as she swept the floor. Her eyes widened and the broom hit the floor with a 'clang' without her hearing. Her legs slowly gave out from under her and she slid to the ground with a soft 'thump'. She stared at the ceiling unseeing. " Ami-chan…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Somewhere in the desert Minako played beautifully on the piano to pass the time until Quatre came back, but suddenly her finger jerked to the wrong key and her body froze. 

{Ami-chan…} 

She stared down at her hands and the piano keys under them. Slowly she pressed down on one, then two, then the song continued as if it had not been stopped. Her fingers flew over the keyboard never stopping, never missing a beat, never feeling, never caring. A teardrop dripped onto a key, followed by a flood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Usagi walked out of the office and into the patio with her dorm number and key in hand. She smirked as she remembered how Relena had tried to ditch her and keep up with Heero. In the end, the teacher had told her to go to the office to get her dorm key and assigned room, and Heero had slipped out of their sights unnoticed. 

She turned the corner to look up at the balcony where Heero and Relena, as well as Relena's groupies were seen. Her smirked widened as she got there just in time to see Heero rip up Relena's invitation. 

She shook her head, she knew what was coming up. Tears and a death threat, my what a scene. She gave a slight chuckle but then slumped to the ground, her body giving out. Her heart stopped, she had no pupils and there was no pulsed, and she was dead. A major part of her died with her friend, protector and fellow scout that instant. 

And Selenity Moon Cosmos was born 14 years ago. 

Nobody saw her die and no body saw her fingers twitch now. Slowly her blood started to flow once again in her body; her heart beating and her pulse came back. Her hair was blonde but with silver streaks and crystal blue eye flickered with silver specks. Her hair reaching to her mid-shin and odango shapes were piled on top of her head. 

She pushed herself up by her hands and got on her legs. Who was she? 

Selenity Moon Cosmos, codename Usagi Tsukino. 

And she was on a mission. 

***TBC...*** 

Chapter Seven 


	10. Prelude to The End

**Chapter 7 - Prelude To The End**

She slipped into his room, quiet and silent the room was, just like her. She looked around and tried to feel the walls for a light switch. 

_{It's too quiet. Maybe he's out. I'll wait for him here then.}_ She felt the pad on which the light switch was placed and tried to reach for the switch itself then, a hand grabbed hold of her wrist. 

She blinked as the light went on and she stared into hard Prussian blue eyes. She felt a smile break out on her face. 

" Who are you?" He demanded, glaring into her silvery blue depths, " What are you doing in here?" 

" I'm here," she said, " to see you." 

He blinked and she took this short moment of his confusion to throw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him. He glared down at her with a scowl on his face. 

" Who are you?" he fairly yelled out at her. 

" Don't you remember me?" she asked him, searching his cold eyes, " it's me. Your friend Usagi." 

His eyes widened, other then that there was no sign of his shock. 

She looked down to the floor sadly and rested her head upon his chest. 

" Dr. J seems to have succeeded in killing your emotions." She whispered, her voice soft but the emotion in it was clear. " You promised me that wouldn't happen. You broke your promise Heero." 

He suddenly wretched himself out of her embrace and glared at her. " I am the perfect solider." He said, his voice stiff " promises mean nothing to me." 

" You lie." She said sharply to him, " Don't lie to me Heero. It didn't worked when we were younger and it won't now!" her eyes softened "Why did you break your promise Heero?" 

He glared at her, his eyes full of rage. " You broke your promise too!" he spat back, " You didn't keep your word either! You broke your promise before I did mine." His tone was full of loathing. 

" What did I do Heero?" she asked whisperingly, looking up at him, " What did I do to make you int-into J's creation!" her tone was sharp and in this exact tone and voice, when she had used it when they were children, had always made him back down. 

But not now. She didn't have that kind of control over him anymore. She had no control over him anymore. He had promised himself this. 

" You left me!" he roared at her, eyes flashing. " You left me alone in that-that laboratory! You left me when you had promised you would never!" his voice wavered at the next words, " You left me alone at the time I needed you most." 

She moved to comfort him but he swatted her hands away. 

" You promised that I wouldn't ever be alone anymore when Dr. J took you in! You said I wouldn't ever have to go through that Hell alone! But you left! You left me! You left when I need you there the most! Do you know what happened? Do you?!" his words were like a slap in the face she couldn't give up, she couldn't. 

" Yes." She whispered looking down to the floor, " You killed that little girl and her dog." 

The words stopped him dead in his tracks. " Wha-what?" 

She stared up at him, her eyes shining with tears. " I know Heero. I know. I knew I shouldn't have left, I knew it! B-but he, Dr J he-you've got to understand Heero! I was a child! I didn't know what to do." 

Tears spilled down her cheeks but he just stared at her coldly. 

" What? He offered to let you go? Isn't that what he did?" his tone reversed back to a monotone and she crumpled to the ground. 

" Yes." She whispered, " yes. BUT! But." She said looking up at him with wild eyes, " I knew that what as happening, I knew it! I overheard one of the other scientists talking about you! But but…" she looked away, " J told me that he was going to let me go and-and he found a family for me." She looked back to his eyes, hers were spilling over with tears but yet she was smiling. 

" A family Heero. He found family that would take me in. And you too! He said he also found another family that was going to take you in as well!" her shoulders slumped, " I was such a fool. I actually thought what he told me was real. That we had both found new families. I should have known, I should have known! Especially when he said you went off with the new family already to get me to go with that couple that was waiting to adopt me. I should have known when you didn't contact me over all those years. But I had just thought you didn't want anything more to do with me. That you didn't want any reminders of what had happened to you in that lab…" 

" So why are you seeking me out now?" his tone was careless and he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes were uninterested. 

" I-I-…"she took a deep breath and tried to get her quivering voice under control. " I saw the reports on the five meteors falling to Earth at the same time. I knew then the truth and-and I had thought…that…" she bit her bottom lip nervously, " Felt that-that…" _{Felt what Usagi? Felt that you would come here and tell him the truth? Felt that he deserved to know the truth? He doesn't want to hear it Usagi! At least, not from you.}_

Her lips started to tremble and tears spilled over from her tear ducks. 

Heero felt his anger flare at the sight and didn't even trying to control it as strode towards her and picked her up but the wrist. 

She let out a cry of pain as she was slammed back into the wall. She stared into his furious eyes and started trembling in fear. She wanted to say something, anything, but her voice box wasn't listening to her. 

" Felt?" he sneered at her, " Felt?! I can't even feel now thanks to you! Let's see how you _feel_ when I'm done with you!" 

She cried out sharply as he pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. His hand was ripping her shirt open not even bothering with the buttons and his other hand was sliding beneath her skirt and up her thigh. 

She closed her eyes and tried to block it from her mind. But no use, his hands were still there and were now cupping one of her breast in it and the other one slid up…and up...and up… 

She gasped and arched against him, pressing herself to his now bare chest. She stared into his sneering eyes as hers overflowed with the tears. _{You can't stop him Usagi. You can't. He needs this, you can't stop him!}_ She clutched her eyes shut tight and wished for this to be over soon. 

She wished in vain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Minako gasped and clutched at her shirt above her heart. _{What is going on? What is this pain? Is it Serenity?}_ her lips quivered and she knew she had guessed right. 

She didn't know what was happening but she knew the time had come. And she knew what she had to do. 

Running out of the music room she bumped straight into Quatre and Rashid, but she had no such time for this. She scrambled up and proceeded to run down the hallway. 

" Minako!" Quatre shouted after her, " Where are you going?!" 

She waved at him from the distance. " See you later Quatre!" she shouted, but when she turned back around and continued running, there were tears in her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Usagi!!" Rei shouted bolting upright in her bed covered in sweat and tears, trembling, and staring off into the distance with frightened eyes. 

She couldn't _see_ anything, she couldn't! But the feelings were coming over her and she couldn't stop the cries from escaping 

She knew something was happening, something bad, but she couldn't _see_ it! She couldn't see what was happening to her princess that was causing her so much pain. This wasn't suppose to happen to her! She was supposed to guard her friend and princess from harm! She was suppose to be able to do something about it! 

But…but she knew there was nothing she could do this time and she broke down and cried. 

She barely felt the arms that came around her and rocked her comfortingly and words of warm and care just totally escaped her hearing, as the feelings of fear washed over her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hotaru's eyes snapped open and she stared into the darkness trying to forget what she just saw. She couldn't help that whimper that escaped but she bit back the cries. Curling up into a ball on the bed, her small form trembled as silent tears ran silently down her cheeks and soaked her pillow. 

She didn't feel the eyes that stared at her trembling form in the dark from across the room. The indigo eyes of a boy wishing that he could find a way to comfort her and knowing he couldn't. He bit his own lip to keep it from trembling as he stared up at the dark ceiling all night, trying to hold back to the tears. 

This was too familiar. 

***End of Chapter 7*** 

Hiasobi: *turns chibi and hides behind the sofa* A different outlook in Heero/Usagi pairings.....um, review if you want more? 


End file.
